Sexting
by Aero-chan
Summary: Naruto thought he was slick, too bad he didn't think about the other factor in his plan, Sakura.  SasuSaku R&R guys :
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Awe yeah, new story yeah! Haha snaps for you if you got the jersey shore reference I attempted to make._  
><em>Slight OOCness.<em>  
><em>Highschool fic<em>  
><em>Alternate Universe, kind of ?<em>

Sexting.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't your average 16 year old; he was cold, anti-social and was absolutely gorgeous.

He had raven hair that was styled in the back in a way Naruto would describe as a chicken butt. He had dark cold onyx eyes that looked dreamy with his pale skin.

He had many dislikes and very few likes, one of those many dislikes happened to be Monday mornings.

He was already annoyed that's his beloved girlfriend was going to be away for the rest of the week.  
>Don't get me wrong, he's not one of those clingy boyfriends that needed his girlfriend around him 247 to function properly.  
>He just didn't want her to get hit on, he was <span>very <span>possessive of what was his.

He had come 35 minutes early to school this morning, he sat down at his homeroom seat. The rest of the room was empty.

'_Finally some peace and quiet.' _

"TEMMMMEEE!" the screaming got louder and louder as the boy got closer.

'_Well so much for some fucking peace and quiet.'_ Sasuke thought to himself before groaning as Naruto walked in.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled to his friend while giving him a death glare.

"Teme, if you're done having your period now can I borrow your phone?" The blonde half screamed into the Uchihas ear.

'_It is __**way **__too early to deal with this dobe.' _

Sasuke groaned but still took out his shiny iphone, glaring at Naruto as if telling him he better not break it but still handed it over.

He knew Naruto already had a phone but him being him he probably dropped it in some ramen or something stupid that he didn't care to ask about.

Naruto walked out of the classroom with Sasukes phone in his hand, he was grinning like mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto P.o.v<strong>

I couldn't believe that the teme gave up his phone to me so easily without any questions too.  
>Woot!<br>Plan 'Black mail the teme is in action!'

* * *

><p><strong>Normal pov<strong>

Now Naruto is a different story, he also isn't like the average teenager. He has birth marks on his cheeks that resemble whiskers; he has amazing sea blue eyes and blonde hair.

He would also easily be classified as gorgeous except that he was very loud, very annoying and very obnoxious. He also loved Monday mornings.

Naruto was at his locker; well actually he was half in it as if he was trying to hide whatever he was doing.

'_He doesn't have Sakura as a contact?'_ Naruto asked himself obviously confused why he couldn't find his bestfriends girlfriend on his phone.

He decided to just look at the previous text messages, there was only one conversation there and it was from…. **Snookums.**  
>Yes, the mighty Mr. I have no emotions Uchiha's contact name for his girlfriend was snookums.<p>

He burst out into a loud laughter causing many people to stop and stare at him as if he was crazy.

He quickly typed out the message he wanted to send to her,

'_Babe I miss you, send me some pictures of your sexy body k? ;)' _  
>He giggled with excitement, he couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face when he got the pictures.<p>

He quickly deleted the conversation so there would be no evidence.

Naruto thought he was slick, too bad he didn't think about the other factor in his 'plan', Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sakura was your normal 16 year old girl she liked, no loved food, to be with her friends, she hated school and Mondays. The only thing that made her abnormal was her hair. It was pink, yes it was natural. She had her tresses cut into a cute a-line bob. She also had the most stunning emerald green eyes.<p>

Currently she was in Suna, a city 4 hours away from her home town of Konoha.

She sighed as she sat down on the pier by the lake of her grandmother's house.

Her grandmother's backyard was a river, it was gorgeous but the pinkette missed her friends.

Especially her raven haired, gorgeous, annoying, rude, smexy boyfriend.

She felt a slight vibrate come from her pants, she quickly got out her pink blackberry curve to see who was texting her.

_-1 new text message from Sasu-cakes-_

A confused look quickly made its way onto her face and then she raised an eyebrow as she wondered,

'_Why is he texting me.. its Monday he should still be brooding.'_

She quickly opened the text.

'_Babe I miss you, send me some pictures of your sexy body k? ;)'_  
>She started laughing like a maniac.<p>

'_HAHA, oh my gosh what is air. Does Naruto seriously think I'm that stupid?' _

She knew her boyfriend wouldn't ask her something like that when he had seen it a few nights before. A pink blush formed over her cheeks as she thought about her boyfriend.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, a new plan in mind.

She rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and pushed her elbow out, quickly taking a picture of the crease that now looked like cleavage.  
>She smirked and sent the picture to Sasuke's phone.<p>

She giggled as she walked back to the house thinking of Naruto's reaction.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt a vibrate come from his jacket pocket, he knew that this was for Sasuke but you couldn't blame a guy for being curious.. right?<p>

He quickly opened the text; his eyes almost fell out of the sockets.

'_Wow, who knew she had such a rack.'_ He shouted to himself in his head.

Even if it was wrong Naruto was still a guy and was curious about how his dear best friend had changed since puberty.

He started thinking about how Sasuke was going to kill him if he found out. And then it hit him right smack in the face.  
>Yes, Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he walked right into a door but it caused him to realize that he could use this as blackmail on Sakura as well.<p>

He quickly replied to her message, '_Mmmm baby I miss those.'_

He grinned, thinking that he was a genius.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day and all Sasuke wanted to do was go home and take a much needed nap but first he had to find the dobe that stole his phone this morning and never gave it back.<p>

It wasn't hard to spot him because of the fact that Naruto wore a bright orange trackset to school today.

"Hey teme!" He said way too cheery for the Uchihas liking.

"Tch, phone now dobe." he grunted

"Alright, alright, calm down. You know teme you should take that sick out of your ass once in a while." Naruto said while walking away.

The first thing Sasuke did was inspect his phone for ramen stains, scratches, cracks but he didn't find anything.

He raised an eyebrow; it was odd for Naruto to take care of something.

He had expected at least a few scratches.

He brushed off whatever he was feeling and walked over to his black 911.

As he drove home he decided to call the pinkette that he has missed all of today.

_-rinnnnng-_

_-rinnnnng-_

_-rinn-_

"_Hello?" _

"Hey," he huskily said into the phone.

"_Hey just the guy I was going to call!"_

"Hn?" confused to why she would need to call him.

"_You let Naruto borrow your phone?" _

"Yeah. Ugh what'd the dobe do to you?" he groaned knowing that he should have questioned Narutos intentions with his phone.

"_Umm, he sexted me."_

Sasuke's eyes widened for about half a second before slamming on the breaks and shouting out a loud, "WHAT?"

"_He was pretending to be you but I'm not stupid." _

"Just wait till I get my hands on that dobe." He grumbled.

"_Don't worry I sent him a picture of my elbow fat,"_ she giggled at her jealous boyfriend.

"_Sasu-cakes I have a plan though!"_ She said while grinning, a grin that he would feel over the phone.

Sasuke smirked, "What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>AN:

I hope you guys enjoyed this chap (:  
>I love constructive criticism, suggestions and just talking to you guys so don't forget to<strong> review,<strong> I'd love to know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
><strong>__Slight OOCness.  
><em>_Highschool fic  
><em>_Alternate Universe, kind of ?_

Sexting

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in Konoha, Sasuke was currently sitting peacefully in his homeroom quietly finishing his history assignment he didn't bother to do last night.

He currently was wearing a dark blue and white striped tank top and tan cargo shorts and some black converse.

He groaned as he heard a faint screaming of his name that began to get louder and louder as it got closer to his current location.

The faint screaming usually would either be fangirls or Naruto.

The thing was he didn't know which was worst.

Sasuke looked up from his assignment when he heard the door slam open.

Naruto stood in front of him in a bright orange t-shirt, plain blue jeans and black vans.

He currently was wheezing from probably running to the classroom.

"Teme let me use your phone!" He screamed even though they were right in front of each other.

Sasuke glared knowing that he would soon develop a headache because of this annoying blonde.

"And why would I let a nasty dobe like you use it." Sasuke muttered as he got back to writing his in his answers for his homework.

Naruto groaned, "I need to ask Hinata-chan if I can copy her math homework and I need to tell lazy-ass to lend me his English essay write-up and I need to ask Ino if she knew who thought I was cute because if I knew then I'd ask her out but she isn't telling me who SHY-GIRL is and I need to know and I need to-"

"Fine, here just get the fuck out." Sasuke said as he shoved his i-phone at Naruto.

He rubbed his temples trying to make his headache go away.

"THANKS TEME!" Naruto screamed as he ran out of the room.

Sasuke looked out the window as he saw his other friends currently arriving, he smirked.

'_No Naruto, thank you for being a dobe.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of the classroom and ran straight for the boys bathroom.<p>

He began checking to see if anyone was inside with him. After finding no evidence of any other lifeform in the bathroom he let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

If you were just walking past the bathroom minding your own business you would have thought that this guy was crazy.

Naruto wasn't crazy, he was just.. special as his friends like to put it.

A slight buzzing in his pocket interrupted his laughing.

He quickly whipped out the phone.

_-1 new text message from Snookums- _

'_Hey it's from Sakura-chan!'_ Naruto smirked, thinking that his plan was going to be even easier.

He hastily opened the message,

'_Hey babe did you ask Ino if she was down?' _

Naruto turned his head slightly trying to understand Sakura's message.

'_Down? What does Sakura mean and why does she need Ino to be down?'_ Naruto wondered.

He decided to just act stupid, well in his case it wasn't acting.

In a flash he texted her back,

'_Down for what babe?'_

He smiled, satisfied with his answer and walked to homeroom just as the bell began to ring.

* * *

><p>Sakura was currently lying down in bed waiting for a certain blonde idiot to text her back. Sasuke had told her that Naruto would probably ask him to borrow her phone around 7:15 so she would text him around 7:20, 5 minutes before school would start.<p>

Her phone vibrated, causing her bed to make a weird buzzing noise.

She grabbed her phone, slightly excited to see what Naruto was going to say.

'_Down for what babe?'_

She rolled her eyes after she had read the message, '_Pfft, if you're going to pretend to be my boyfriend at least try to sound like him.' _

Sure Sasuke was whipped but he usually liked to keep his texts short and blunt, he wasn't one to call her babe in every message.

Sakura began to giggle as she pushed the send button.

'_Oh Naruto I wish I was there to see your reaction.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto sat next to Sasuke in homeroom. Their teacher usually was late, like not 5 minutes but he usually was 30 minutes late and then would just tell them to have free time and not to bother him as he read.<p>

Naruto looked to his left to see what Sasuke was doing and to see how we could bother him.

Sasuke had his head on the desk with his arms wrapped around as he slept.

'_Awwe, homeroom is so boring and useless'_ Naruto whined to himself.

Then he suddenly felt a slight vibrate come from his pocket, he began to grin.

_'Finally some entertainment up in here!'_

He opened the message, as he finished reading it he gasped and almost dropped Sasuke's beloved phone.

He sat there frozen in shock.

Naruto wanted to make sure he wasn't reading it wrong so he re-read the text,

'_If she was down for our threesome silly, or if she wants to have an orgy we can invite Naruto!' _

His jaw hit the floor, "Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan are swingers?"

Everyone in the class room stopped what they were currently doing and just stared at Naruto as if he was an alien.

Naruto froze, he looked like a deer in headlights after he realized that he had just said that out loud.

"That's my favorite song!" He shouted as he started doing the running man and then the sprinkler.

Everyone ignored him and began to do what they were previously doing before the loud blonde had his outburst.

Unbeknownst to Naruto a certain Uchiha was currently smirking as he had witnessed the whole ordeal going down.

* * *

><p>Next week – Monday morning.<p>

7:00 am

Sasuke Uchiha was currently walking to his homeroom; he was in a horrible mood.

He was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt and some dark blue jeans with some jordans.

He was tired and just wanted to crawl back to bed and sleep for the rest of his life.

'_Fuck Mondays.'_ He thought as he glared at everyone that passed by him.

He opened the door to his classroom and his mood instantly began to rise.

His pinkette girlfriend was currently staring outside the window listening to her i-pod, so he probably hadn't heard him walk in.

She currently was in white spaghetti strap shirt that had little cherries printed all over it, with a green cardigan that matched her eyes perfectly, some blue jeans and white vans.

He walked behind her and pulled the hair elastic that was holding her hair up in a pony tail off.

She whipped her head around to yell at whoever had just ruined her hair to feel lips on top of hers.

Her expression went from shocked to happy as she saw it was her boyfriend.

She grinned into the kiss and opened her mouth slightly letting his tongue explore her mouth.

Just as their kiss began to get deep they heard the door open.

They quickly separated and turned their attention to who had ruined their moment.

It was Naruto.

Naruto looked at them both nervously and ran out of the room without a word.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this short story. I'm sorry I was slow on the update I've been blah since my breakup. IF ANY OF YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO GET OVER A GUY PM ME!  
>any ways I always love critisim, ideas and your thoughts so<p>

REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Paranoia

A/N: _**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**__**  
><strong>__Slight OOCness.__  
><em>_Highschool fic__  
><em>_Alternate Universe, kind of ?_

Dedication: . requested me to continue and since I got my car taken away I decide to just write a funny extra chapter  
>I hope you guys enjoy it :)<br>Read & Review please!

Sexting

It has been about a week since the whole sexting ordeal and Naruto has been avoiding Sakura and Sasuke like they had some infectious disease that made your face peel off and fingers slowly fall off one by one and what not.

So pretty much, Naruto was avoiding the pair at** all** cost.

Currently Naruto was in 3rd period English with Kakashi.

The only friends in had in this class were Sakura and Ino whom he felt awkward around.

Right now he was thankful he had been moved to the front 2 months ago because he was talking to much so he never had to see them or talk to them.

_'Gah I still can't believe that Teme, Sakura and maybe Ino are swingers! I should've known Teme was gay when he kissed me back in 8th grade!'_

Back in the 8th grade Sasuke and Naruto had gotten into an argument in homeroom.

Now when I say argument I actually mean Naruto was shouting at Sasuke, getting all up in his air and personal space. While Sasuke just sat and occasionally gave a few sarcastic, arrogant and cocky remarks.

However while they were arguing Choji was passing around the weekly newsletter.

Now Choji was an overweight boy, and the space between the desks were pretty small so he would bump into things and people a lot.

One of the things he happened to bump happened to be Naruto's head which ended up bumping into Sasuke's and somehow in the whole mess their lips ended locked in each others.

Now Kakashi was one of those teachers that really didn't care what you did during class as long he didn't get in trouble and you handed in your homework.

Naruto was so into his thoughts he didn't notice our pinkette approach him.

"Hey Naruto I like your shirt today, it's nice to see that you own something that isn't bright orange." Sakura said before giggling.

Naruto froze in place as he saw her come into view.

He forced a nervous laugh to come out of his 1arynx.

"Ha..ha..ha... yeah…"

Today Naruto was just in a plain black shirt and blue jeans with orange and black dunks.

He glanced at Sakura and noticed her current outfit, a plain baby pink crop top that exposed her flat tummy and some denim shorts that were slightly destroyed and plain tan flip-flops.

A voice once again interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah Naruto you look normal for once." Ino said while smiling at him, she was standing next to her best friend.

He took notice that Ino was in a similar outfit except her shirt was purple and she had a belly button piercing.

_'Are they trying to seduce me?...'_ Naruto's face showed horror once the thought came into his mind.

_'Oh my god they are trying to make me have that orgy with them and Sasuke-teme!'_ Naruto let a loud shriek come out of his mouth before grabbing his belongings and running out of the classroom just as the bell began to ring.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but I hope I was able to make you guys laugh!<p>

And also, don't forget to

**REVIEW! (:**


End file.
